


The End

by thisisvane



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Deathfic, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisvane/pseuds/thisisvane
Summary: Imagens pegas do Google. Edição feita por mim.





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> Imagens pegas do Google. Edição feita por mim.

 

Por várias vezes Vicious o havia salvo, assim como foram incontáveis as vezes que ele o havia salvo. Os dois que sempre completaram um ao outro, agora estavam frente a frente e apenas um ou nenhum sairia vivo dali.

Conseguia lembrar nitidamente a primeira vez em que se deixaram levar por seus desejos. Como diabos acabaram daquela forma? Nenhum dois sabia, uma hora estavam discutindo algo sem importância e na outra estavam lutando pelo controle de um beijo que beirava o selvagem.

Vicious ainda lembrava nitidamente de como tudo ocorreu naquela noite de como ele empurrou o corpo de Spike contra a parede sem qualquer delicadeza fazendo o mesmo gemer contra seus lábios, o moreno para devolver o favor levou sua mão para os cabelos de Vicious os puxando até que seus lábios estivessem separados. Aquilo o excitou ao extremo e pelo olhar que o moreno lhe lançara sabia ele não estava em uma situação diferente da sua.

Suas respirações ofegantes e desreguladas. Seus olhos diziam o que não conseguiam dizer em voz alta, não queriam acabar com aquilo, não importava mais nada naquele momento, e mais uma vez seus lábios se encontraram. Dessa vez em um beijo mais calmo e intenso como se quisessem passar um para o outro o desejo que gritava entre eles.

As roupas foram se perdendo pelo quarto, até não restar absolutamente nada para impedir os corpos de se tocarem. Seus lábios percorriam o corpo de Spike o chupando, mordendo, lambendo, e tudo que ouvia em resposta eram gemidos contidos e alguns puxões na delicados em seus cabelos.

Não que ele esperasse delicadeza afinal não era uma mulher abaixo de si, e cada pedacinho do corpo que marcava mostrava claramente que era um homem, e nunca em sua vida um homem lhe excitava tanto quanto aquele.

Não demorou muito para que estivesse enterrado dentro de Spike que lhe prendia com as pernas e lhe castigava as costas com arranhões, mas sabia que o mesmo estava gostando, principalmente quando um gemido alto demais comparado com os pequenos gemidos que o moreno abaixo de si havia dado fora ouvido. Os gemidos e as colisões dos corpos eram o único som ali. Quando chegaram ao clímax desabaram e apagaram.

Na manhã seguinte mal conseguiam se encarar e depois de algumas semanas aquela noite se repetiu, se repetiu incontáveis vezes.

Pelo menos até ela aparecer. Julia, e ela era a culpada por fazer Spike se afastar dele.

Vicious não entendia o porquê de se incomodar tanto com aquela mulher, mas ela tirava toda a atenção que o moreno antes lhe dava e a direcionava toda para ela. Aquilo não era justo, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer, tentava ficar só com Spike quando saiam em missões para o Sindicato, sua influência para com os velhos líderes era grande o suficiente para conseguir fazê-los ficar separados, pelos menos por um tempo.

E aquilo continuou até descobrir que o moreno estava planejando deixar o Sindicato e fugir com Julia. Não importava o que não poderia deixar isso acontecer. Se ele não fosse seu, certamente não seria dela.

A chantageando e lhe dizendo que se ela matasse Spike ela estaria livre, sabia que ela o amava e que jamais o machucaria e isso foi o pretexto que usou para poder persegui-la  e posteriormente matá-la.

Com Spike dado como morto - o que Vicious não acreditava ser verdade e que mais tarde teve a prova ao descobrir que o mesmo era agora um caçador de recompensa - pôs-se a perseguir Julia enquanto planejava controlar o sindicato.

E quando finalmente seus homens mataram a mulher ele sabia que Spike viria ao seu encontro.

E finalmente ele havia chegado, podia ouvir os gritos e seus homens e dos tiros, mas sabia que nenhum conseguiria matá-lo, ele chegaria até si vivo.

E como esperado assim o fez, apesar de estar com o braço baleado.

\- Então você finalmente acordou. - Vicious falou assim que o viu. - Eu te disse antes, Spike. Que eu sou o único que pode matá-lo.

\- Digo o mesmo para você, Vicious. - O moreno dizia com um sorriso na face.

\- De qualquer modo, nós estamos destinado a terminar assim. - Sim esse era o único fim para eles, Spike vingando Julia e ele matando a única pessoa que já amou.

O primeiro movimento foi do moreno, um tiro que foi facilmente desviado por Vicious que no mesmo instante lançou-lhe uma faca que se prendeu em seu ombro. Vicious com sua katana e Spike com sua arma. Um tentando acertar o outro fatalmente. Nessas tentativas frustradas suas armas acabam trocadas, a katana vai para com Spike e a arma com Vicious.

\- Julia se foi... - Dizia Spike que naquele momento não parecia se importar se sairia ou não vivo dali. - Vamos acabar com tudo isso.

\- Já que é isso que você deseja. - Doía saber que até naquele momento Spike só pensava em Julia. E então juntos devolveram suas respectivas armas.

Os dois se moveram rápido o corte que Vicious havia feito em Spike e o tiro que o mesmo o havia dado foram fatais para os dois, Vicious foi o primeiro a cair, pode ver a dificuldade que o moreno tinha em se manter em pé, mas não importava, morrer não era tão ruim se a morte vinha pelas mãos dele.

Antes de perder completamente a consciência pensou em como tudo teria sido diferente se aquela mulher nunca houvesse existido.

 


End file.
